


Prophesied

by PoyoComms (some1upoyo)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, This is a birthday present, no beta this was a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some1upoyo/pseuds/PoyoComms
Summary: Ralsei and Kris discuss the Prophecy during a quiet spell during their exploration through the Dark World.
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune)
Kudos: 7





	Prophesied

Kris propped up their sword–or was it a shield?–and leaned against a nearby wall. Despite never swinging it at a single Darkner during his entire time here, they were exhausted from dodging, and failing to dodge, a large majority of enemy attacks. Whether it was from not seeing something flying in their direction or from the sheer silliness of Lancer’s attacks, Kris already sustained a lot of damage that they were barely able to keep topped up with the healing items they had.

Nearby, Ralsei and Susie were looking around the ground and walls for anything they could forage to keep themselves alive against the onslaught of hostile Darkners. The meager amount of magic Ralsei was using was enough to spot a few Dark Candies, which they put away for later.

Eventually, Susie went a bit further away to seemingly look somewhere else, and Ralsei let out a sigh and collapsed next to Kris. Kris looked at their Darkner ally while they tried to understand how their fighting style was supposed to work. Even when Kris was the only one hit by an attack, everyone seemed to get hit, but the reverse clearly wasn’t true. Furthermore, their pencil, the only thing that was in their pocket when they entered the Dark World, became a broadsword which could turn into a shield at will.

“Hey, Ralsei?”

“Huh? Do you need something, Kris?”

“Um… never mind, it’s nothing.” Kris said dismissively and slumped further against the wall, revealing a gash on their leg that they were hiding. Upon seeing it, Ralsei began panicking.

“Ohmigosh Kris! When did this happen?” Immediately, Ralsei began collecting light around himself and directing it at the injury, letting it close up leaving a bloodstain where it once was. Despite his fatigue, he began looking at the human from every angle, trying to find any other hidden injuries of which there were none.

“It was our last battle… I wasn’t expecting it to get this bad.”

“Just tell me next time! If something happens to you, I don’t think the Prophecy would come true!”

There it was again, the Prophecy. Aside from healing everyone and promoting pacifism, the only thing Ralsei ever talked about was this mysterious Prophecy. All Kris was able to figure out was that it was connected to the Delta Rune, some sort of symbol that Ralsei had a great fondness for as well as one of the few things that kept him interested for a long period of time. Aside from that, Kris had largely zoned out or was too preoccupied with their surroundings to hear much about Ralsei’s theories on the Prophecy. Now that they had a bit of time without Susie, who would probably interrupt Ralsei 5 seconds into his lecture, it seemed like a good time to understand why they were part of this Prophecy.

“You mind telling me about the Prophecy again? There’s a lot I still don’t get.”

“Sure!” Ralsei picked up a nearby rock and began drawing the Delta Rune in the dirt nearby. Kris looked over while Ralsei pointed to each part of the Delta Rune, explaining in vivid detail its origins and how they tied in to the Prophecy.

“See, the way I interpreted it is that 2 Lightners and a Darkner united would pull all the Darkners out of the darkness. I’m pretty sure the triangles represent the Lightners, or you and Susie, and the upside-down triangle is supposed to represent the Darkner, me in this case. The angel emblem should represent saving something which I’m pretty sure is the rest of the Darkners, and the situation we’re in right now seems like it’s following the Prophecy.”

Ralsei continued, and his eyes glimmered from behind the glasses he wore. “The books I studied also said that the three in the Prophecy are a human, you, a monster, Susie, and a prince from the dark, me. So much lines up that I’m pretty sure we’re the trio listed in the Prophecy.”

“Don’t prophecies usually come true? If it’s a prophecy and we know that it’s true, doesn’t that mean that if we’re the three people in the Prophecy, it should come true?” Ralsei jumped slightly, and he clearly had a look of excitement on his face despite it being largely covered by his hat and muffler.

“You’re right! We just have to make sure it happens!”

Kris let a smile play at his lips as they helped Ralsei up. Both of them were invigorated, and in the distance, they saw Susie headed in their direction with a handful of Choco Diamonds.

“C’mon, Ralsei. Let’s change the world. We’ll make sure of it.”

“Right! We’ll come out victorious in the end! It’s all prophesied!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for one of my best friends. Unfortunately, I haven't had the time to invest into Deltarune so this fic was written with as much knowledge as I could glean from the wiki and other assorted pages. Furthermore, this is the first of possibly many oneshots I will write in the future, and I'll be open to writing these for other people too when I'm available.
> 
> This also marks the first work of art I've drawn explicitly for a fic and posted on the work, and it's one of my first attempts at digital art. If anyone has tips for this, please let me know so I can improve on future works of art and post them here and there in a few chapters.
> 
> Finally, I'd like to wish my friend a happy birthday once more. Shroopy, this Deltarune oneshot and art is for you.


End file.
